Rio 2: My Ending
by T8ECR34T0R
Summary: Inspired by CAGED TOGETHER, and other alternate RIO stories, and the NOVEL. This is my own version of the Rio 2 on what would've happen if there were no loggers. This idea came up because I've been reading too many FanFictions about alternate Rio 2 that mostly ended badly, so I hope this story will change all of that, and this is considered to be a sequel to "Romantic Soundtrack."
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

This takes place right after Blu and Jewel had their argument at the pit of doom. Jewel thinks that Blu is letting his down sides get the best of him, and Blu thinks he doesn't belong in her family's tribe. That is until she said these important words to him, "You need to figure out what you want, and maybe…stop just thinking about yourself, and start thinking about us." She flew off, and Blu felt sorry processing what she said to him, and she was right. So he decided to set things right for Jewel and the rest of his family.

He set his GPS and fanny pack, and set off trying to find his friends Linda and Tulio. But when he flew off, Jewel saw him and had a sad thought that he was leaving her behind, which was just an honest mistake. As Blu went up, he saw his friends' camp-tent, he tried calling them "Linda!? Linda! Tulio!" But they weren't around now. He stopped flying, looked around, and saw a small picture. The picture of him, Jewel, Linda, and Tulio, reminding him of the family he has and will never give up on.

"Goodbye Linda." He said before he unhooked his fanny pack, and left it near the picture. "Goodbye fanny pack." He smiled, he thought upon every other human thing he liked, and said goodbye to those as well. Blu was now ready to leave the human part of him behind, and get back to his family. That is until something got caught with more attention.

As he was now flying 15ft away from Linda and Tulio's tent, heading for his new home, someone purposefully ram right into him. It was Roberto! "Ah!" He screamed as he crashed Blu to the ground. "Eduardo was right! Traitor!" Blu tried to keep things cool. "Wait, wait, you don't understand." "What don't I understand? Siding with humans!?" "What do you even know about humans?" Blu got angry and pushed him a little after trying to get up. Roberto started to flinch. "Ooh, I know everything. They lure you in, they trap you, they destroy your mind!" He then started acting crazy "Polly wanna cracker!? Polly wanna cracker!? No! Enough crackers! I hate crackers!" Blu began to see what he was talking about, but didn't wanna be apart of this work of a fruit-cake, "Okay?" Blu said, and tried reaching back to the tribe.

Roberto tried to catch up with him. "Hey, hey I'm not done with you yet, traitor!" "I am not a traitor, and I've been through with you ever since I met you. The day you sang that song to Jewel and attempted to steal her from me since then! So you're one to call me a traitor, Mr. Perfect!" Roberto was both shocked and amused by how much moxy Blu just slapped into Roberto's face (not literally). They both stopped on a tree branch, and Roberto spoke up "What? Okay look…I see where you're getting at, but me and Ju-Ju are just friends, and even if I was in love with her, I wouldn't-"

Blu interrupted "Uh, stop calling her that, and also, how dumb do you think I am? Alright, it's gonna be a long time before I ever believe that you're not after her. And another thing, you and Eduardo have been at my throat since yesterday. Showing off in front of my wife and kids, training me too hard, making me look bad in front of them and everyone, automatically hating me just because I accidentally started a war or that I confessed that I was raised by a human, who by the way, is nothing like the humans you've seen, and-and worst of all, I feel like that you will still try to steal Jewel from me yet I'm still staying here because I'm making her happy!" Blu stood tall, ready to deliver the final blow.

"So remember this, I love her more than you ever will and more than her own father does. And from now on, there is nothing that'll stop me from feeling this way!"

Roberto was still becoming more impressed by him, and felt sorry for him. "Are you sure?" "Completely. If you and Eduardo would've given me a chance and the benefit of a doubt, then you'd be surprised." Blu then flew off still angry before Roberto could say anything else. He began to feel nothing but anger for himself and Eduardo about what they just did.

So he went back to the tent, and was surprised with what he saw. "Isn't that Blu's…'fanny pack'? And…" He was even more stunned when he saw the picture. "Oh my gosh." Seeing Blu, Jewel, Linda, and Tulio together, looking like a happy family just made him feel worse. "What have we done?" So he just stood there staring at the picture thinking of what to do next. Maybe find a way to fix things for both Blu and Jewel.

During the time, Jewel was standing by a branch, hoping that what she thought about Blu earlier was just nonsense. She just kept looking to the horizon and waited. Until Eduardo came in trying to support Jewel (in a way).

"Are okay, dear?" Jewel began to stay calm but glared at her father a little. "Dad. Earlier after the match, Blu said that you wanted him to be 'the bird'. Is there something you wanna tell me?" "Look Jewel, I just wanna know, what do you see in that pe…in him." "What are you talking about? He's my husband. He's my love. He's the one who saved my life and made it perfect after I was separated from you and mom. Something tells me you did something to him, what was it?" Eduardo explained everything, from the training activities yesterday to what he thought of Blu after he admitted that he was friends with Linda, and how he wished that Roberto was her love instead of Blu.

Just hearing all of this made Jewel feel awful and began to cry. "Dad...you may not accept him for who he is, but I love him more than anything in the world, and there is nothing that will stop me from feeling this way…so if he comes back, I want you to leave me alone from now on, okay?" "What? But Jewel…" "Please go." Eduardo saw that she was sad and angry, and the last thing he wanted to do was argue with his long-lost daughter, so he did what she said, and Jewel continued looking over the horizon, hoping that her true love would return.

Now the only question is…how will the story go on like this?

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER-TWO

While Jewel was still looking over and keeping her hopes up, Blu was heading back. He came back through a direction that she didn't notice, and also he was trying to hide himself from everyone because of the match earlier. So he went to Roberto's nest.

As he made it, he saw his three kids, Carla, Bia, and Tiago, laying down looking both bored, griefed, and completely sad. He was afraid that he let them down at the match, thinking that they're also hated by the tribe because they're his children and thinking that they would rather have Roberto as a father than him. So he approached them gently and came with a surprise. "Hey kids, I'm-"

"DADDY!" His kids came charging at him. He thought that they were gonna kill him but when they brought him down, they were hugging the living feathers off of him.

Carla: "You're back!"

Bia: "We love you, daddy!"

Tiago: "Please don't ever leave us again!"

Blu was really surprised. His kids were hugging him and showing him so much love even after what happened. His feeling of surprise was gone and replaced with happiness, so tears of joy came out and he embraced his children seeing how they wouldn't give up on family either. "Aww…(sniff)…kids. Thank you so much. I love you guys too, and I'll never give up on you guys…but…where's your mother and what did you mean by 'leave you again'? I'm not leaving you guys."

His kids looked worried, and Bia was the first to speak. "Um, mom told us that she saw you leave. She said that you would be back but we thought the loss of the game affected you too much. We thought you…you…" She was about to cry until Blu comforted her. "Shh. It's okay, it's okay. I'm sorry if I made you all think that, but don't worry. You're my family, and that's something that I'm never letting go of, and no one will be taking that away from me either."

Blu now went to the next point that made things more interesting. "Now, where's your mom, and…" He began to feel bad again and sadly asked "Did she also think I was leaving for good?" "She didn't say, and I'm hoping she didn't think that. She's actually at the borders waiting for you."

Blu just felt terrible. Blu knows he tried to do the right thing but now thinks he just made things worse, giving him another reason why he didn't wanna stay in the jungle. But he wasn't giving up. "Oh no. What am I gonna down now, I can't approach her like this. Unless…" Blu now thought up an amazing idea. One that'll not only super glue his relationship with Jewel, but one that will also make both tribes go for peace with each other. But first, he needed help from his kids and his friends.

"Carla, are you and the others still working on 'Amazon Untamed'?"

"Yeah but why-Oh I get it. Alright dad, we're your kids, so we'll do whatever you need."

Blu smiled as he and the kids flew off to see their friends Rafael, Nico, and Pedro. As they made it, the three friends came to him with support.

"Hey Blu."

"Hi Guys."

"Blu, we heard about what happened. You know the match, and we're sorry."

"That's fine, guys. In fact I need your help, because I think I know how I can finally fix everything."

"Really? Well alrighty then. Just say the word and we're with you 'til the end."

Blu was excited and ready to go over the plan with them, and was grateful to see that no matter what, even when things seem completely hopeless, his family wouldn't give up on him anymore than he would. And that's what family is all about.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

THE FINAL CHAPTER

The sun was now setting at the Amazonian Tribes, as Jewel realized that she had been standing out on the borders waiting for her beloved to return for a while. She had her hopes up for so long, hoping that Blu didn't leave her behind. So she thought that with the sun setting, she wished that she should could enjoy it with the only bird that's ever made her feel complete, Blu. But now it was time for her to go back and comfort her kids to bed. On the way, all she could feel now was just more sadness and less hope, but she didn't give up.

As she finally came into Roberto's nest, the only person she could see in there was Tiago all excited and ready to go with Blu's master plan. "Mom, you're here!"

"Hey Tiago." Jewel said as she tried to look sad in front her son. But he asked "Are you okay?" "Yeah…(sniff)…it's just that…your dad's gone for a while and I don't know when he's coming back…b-but I'm sure it's soon. Don't worried." She didn't want Tiago to feel bad like she does, but…"I'm not worried. I mean come on this is dad we're talking about. There's nothing that'll make him leave us."

Jewel felt touched seeing that her son seemed to still have hope in him. "Oh speaking of which, mom, do you wanna come with me to Amazon Untamed? Carla and the others are started it now." "No, I'm sorry sweetie but I'm a little too tired for parties." "Come on, please? Carla will be terrible if her whole family doesn't come, please?" He really wanted her mother to go as well as Blu did, because she was the special person in the plan. "Well..." She hesitated still feeling bad "Okay, I'll go for you and the others." "Great, I promise you mom, this is going to be a performance that you'll never forget." And Tiago was correct. So they both left the nest, and was on their way to where Amazon Untamed was taking place, and Jewel was surprise to see so many birds (all different colored birds), animals, and everyone else to come. It was like the whole Amazon population was here.

As they were about to land, Tiago led her mother to the front of the crowd. At the very spot where Jewel could see the opening act closer than everyone. "Tiago, why are we-?" She about to ask why she the closest to the stage but noticed that Tiago was gone, and when she was about to speak again, Carla was about to speak up to the audience.

"Welcome everyone...to AMAZON UNTAMED!" She cried, and everyone cheered, "Who here is ready for the show!" They continued cheering "Great, but first I would like to the opening act and special message to a very special person. Now I admit you'll be pretty surprised to him but please hear him out, and I promise you enjoy what he has say. Everyone, give it up for...my father, Tyler Blu Gunderson!" She announced as the cherry blossom curtain were opened and revealing Blu to everyone.

Everybody gasped and began to boo after him because of the match earlier, but Jewel was surprised and felt complete allover again, finally knowing that Blu didn't leave her. Blu began to speak "Uh, yeah, hi everyone. Look, I-" He tried speaking but everyone wouldn't stop booing, "Everyone!" He yelled "Everyone!" They would stop, and Blu got frustrated, Carla, Bia, and Tiago stood up in front of him, Bia spoke "What is your problem, everyone!"

Tiago, "Yeah, he's trying to do something good here so can't you all just listen!"

Carla, "Either you all show our father some respect or the entire show's off!"

Everyone (including Blu) froze from seeing how Blu's kids tried to defend him. He began to tear up over them again, "T-Thanks guys." He hugged his kids, and they returned it. "Your welcome." "Now, go to your mother, I'll take care of everything from here." They did what he said, and as everyone was now ready to listen, Blu spoke. "Okay, hi everyone. Now look, I know why you're mad at me, and I think you have every right to be. I also know that you probably want me to leave because you think that I'm an embarrassment to our kind, but the truth is I am not, and I don't care what you people think about me anymore. All I care about is making my family happy, by saying this..." Blu silenced a bit looking at the smiling faces of his wife and kids.

He continued "About the match, that should've never have happened in the first place, I kicked the ball into the wrong goal by mistake, and it all started just because I was trying to do some good. I was trying to get a Brazil nut for my wife, to show her that I loved her and I wanted to be loved too. My wife, as you all may not know until now, is Jewel, Eduardo's daughter. I was trying to do something good for her because I felt like I wasn't good enough for her anymore, and everything just went by too fast. I didn't mean to cost everyone so much. But know this, no matter what happens, whether you all hate me or want me to leave my family behind, that's never gonna happen. Jewel, Carla, Bia, and Tiago are my family, and no matter what happens I am never leaving them because I care about them more than anything else in the world and beyond. Nothing will ever make me stop feeling this way, because I love them...and I always will." Blu stopped, and his family was smiling at him, and Jewel was crying so much tears. After a few seconds of silence, everyone began to clap slowly, and cheered and cried to the deep words he said.

Blu was happy to see that everyone was now on his side, and Jewel and the kids came up on stage and hugged him dearly. Blu and Jewel were more happy with each other than they ever would be. They smiled, looked into each others eyes, and kissed (in front of everyone:). Everyone cheered even more through that, and when they stopped kissing, Blu thought it was time for his next act.

"Thank you. Thank you very much, now I thought in case some of you are still not convinced, I thought maybe I could sing a song to my wife." Blu announced, and everyone wanted to hear it. They all silenced, and Nico, Pedro, and Rafael showed up playing the instruments, and began to play as Jewel was back on her normal spot with the audience and Blu was ready to sing, "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz.

 _ **When I look into your eyes**_

 _ **It's like watching the night sky**_

 _ **Or a beautiful sunrise**_

 _ **Well, there's so much they hold**_

 _ **And just like them old stars**_

 _ **I see that you've come so far**_

 _ **To be right where you are**_

 _ **How old is your soul?**_

 _ **Well, I won't give up on us**_

 _ **Even if the skies get rough**_

 _ **I'm giving you all my love**_

 _ **I'm still looking up**_

 _ **And when you're needing your space**_

 _ **To do some navigating**_

 _ **I'll be here patiently waiting**_

 _ **To see what you find**_

 _ **'Cause even the stars they burn**_

 _ **Some even fall to the earth**_

 _ **We've got a lot to learn**_

 _ **God knows we're worth it**_

 _ **No, I won't give up**_

 _ **I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily**_

 _ **I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make**_

 _ **Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use**_

 _ **The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake**_

 _ **And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend**_

 _ **For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn**_

 _ **We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in**_

 _ **I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am**_

 _ **I won't give up on us**_

 _ **Even if the skies get rough**_

 _ **I'm giving you all my love**_

 _ **I'm still looking up, I'm still looking up**_

 _ **Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)**_

 _ **God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)**_

 _ **We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)**_

 _ **God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)**_

 _ **I won't give up on us**_

 _ **Even if the skies get rough**_

 _ **I'm giving you all my love**_

 _ **I'm still looking up**_

When Blu finished singing, everyone cheered their tongues out. Eduardo and Roberto were even there and very impressed seeing that Blu really cared about Jewel this much (and more). So they came down to talk to him. Before that, Jewel kissed Blu with a surprise attack and enjoyed it, then the kids came and hugged them, showing everyone how powerful their family is together.

"Blu..." When Blu heard his name, he turned see Eduardo giving him a glare, Blu gulped but snapped out of it, stood up, and showed a face of seriousness, showing that he wasn't going to be intimidated by his father-in-law anymore. "Yes sir?" "I...owe you an apology." "Excuse me?" "I owe you an apology. You, Jewel, and Roberto were right, and I was wrong. I'm sorry for pushing you too hard, for judging you because of who you are, and for almost ruining your relationship with my daughter. I hope you can forgive me."

"Me too." Roberto spoke up. "Look Blu, Jewel, I also owe you both an apology. I never wanna go between you two like I did since you got here. I hope you can forgive me too." Blu kindly said it. "It's okay. I forgive you guys, I just hope from now on the four of us can see eye to eye." Blu put his wing around Jewel and she replied "My thoughts exactly." Afterwards, the family got ready, and opened the rest of the show.

Carla announced. "Alright everyone, put your paws, talons, and tails together for the amazing group of talents ever gathered in one jungle, it's AMAZON UNTAMED!" Then the whole show went, and you can imagine that the same scene from the movie went on,

Jewel: "You sure you can the Amazon our home? With the heat and the creepy bugs?"

Blu: "What are you kidding? I am Mr. Jungle, totally wild, and very birdily."

The two lovebirds then had themselves held in each others wings. "You're my one and only, Jewel." "Aww." "And just remember, I meant every word back there, and I promise that I'll never leave you." "Blu...(sniff)...I'll never leave you either. You're my true love. I'm grateful for everything you've done and I would rather have you than anyone in the world...and beyond. I love you, and I'm so sorry I pushed away. I should've cared more for you like you did for me." "It's okay. I love you too, and all I want is just your happiness." So they kissed and continued their time.

After a while, the family went back to the nest that Roberto offered for a few more nights, and they were all ready for bed. Blu and Jewel brought their kids to bed, and Jewel gave them the usual lullaby. As the kids fell asleep, Blu and Jewel went to their snuggling moment before sleeping.

"Jewel?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm never gonna stop loving you, my great love."

"Same here, my great love. Oh, and Blu, speaking of great love, I have something on my mind."

Blu got confusion. "Okay? What is it?" Jewel smiled looking directly at her love's eyes with her sparkling lashes and came closer to him, "I know that we're not the last ones so it's probably not necessary, but...how do you feel about…eventually having more kids?"

"More kids?" Blu said with shock, he gulped and smiled as he knew what Jewel meant, and from then on, the two were ready for their future as lovebirds forever.

THE END

* * *

AUTHOR'S WORDS:

Well I hope this story turned out great, and hopefully it'll catch on. Also, on a...handful of notes...

•On that last part, that was the first time I ever wrote about that topic, but I for one, am never gonna write any lemons, as much as I am tempted, I don't ever wanna get into trouble for creating stuff like that.

•I'm sorry for not giving so much detailing on Roberto and Eduardo or even put Mimi in, I just wanted to get through this story.

•If you're wondering whatever happened to Nigel, you could pretend these things could've happened since this is an alternate story.

-) Some of the macaw troops could've spotted him and his company and took them down while the show was going on.

-) He could've decided to call off the whole revenge plot after hearing Blu's words about his family.

-) He could've seen Blu fail at the pit of doom, and decided to leave him there thinking that he would live with shame and loneliness.

•About Linda and Tulio, since the loggers never came, they didn't get kidnapped, and while Blu and the others were setting their master plan, he eventually found them, and convinced them to help with the plan, by hiding and record Blu singing with their new animal translator (the same tech from Romantic Soundtrack), and upload it on the internet.

•About the scarlet macaws, since both tribes were there for Amazon Untamed, they all heard Blu's words and explanation, so even the scarlets decided to return the other side of the grove, and make peace with each other.

•As the days went by, Eduardo trusted Blu more and more, and so the family eventually introduced him to Linda and Tulio, and all agreed to turn the jungle into a wildlife refuge.

And for anyone who thinks I'm not getting the characters right, let me just tell you that I know what I'm doing, and I'm trying to be the nice guy. So for anyone in the future who plans to make more non-happily-ever-after stories, I just have to say, you can do whatever you want, but I suggest you read this also.

Thank You, and I hope to continue with my writing career to become known and make a difference in the world with my ideas and hope for the same with the good ideas of everyone else.


End file.
